School Days Origins
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: The origins of characters in my story School Days. Most of the stories will be depressing and some characters will have more than one origin story. Please read and review. Bloody Crimson, Faith, Fault, Crossing Paths, Blind Bullet Catcher.
1. Bloody Crimson

Guilt.  
Anger.  
Fear.  
Sorrow.  
_Blood._  
They made him who he was. And he hated it. The look of his victums right before the light forever went from their eyes.

And it was his fault. His fault that wives never saw husbands again, daughters their mothers, siblings, grandparents, all because they put it in with the wrong people.

He was an assassion. People bought him to kill people. When he killed he got money. How else was a twelve year old supposed to earn a pay?

Suger Sweetness sold her body, Raven Tail sold her mind, Nat sold his health, and Amin sold his voice. They were around his age.

That's what happenes in the Underworld. He was Bloody Crimson, twelve year old assassion for hire, member of the Red Headed League. He drank and smoked away his pain. The only thing left was his Innocence, and people were trying to take that away from him too.

Bloody Crimson didn't need another name, but he had one. One that was kept a secret from everyone. The only way anyone would reconize him would be his blood red hair.


	2. Faith

Once upon a time Franken Stein's parents forced him to go to Sunday School. Then the lady who ran the Sunday School found out that he was left handed. She tried many different times to get Franken to stop using his left hand, and finally she tried to break it, but was stopped by Franken's mother Mary.

When his parents tucked him in that night they told him that he wouldn't be going back to Sunday School, and he was confused. He was only six at the time and didn't understand, so he thought that he had gotten his parents in trouble, but he wasn't overly concerned. His parents were adults, and adults knew everything. Except how to play with toys.

Everyone knew that their was something strange about the Stein boy, and one day when Franken lost himself in madness for about an hour he slaughtered a few of his neighbors sheep and a cow (which was pretty strange. He was a very small child he could barly reach the cow's utter).

The neighbor called the Preist and he took him back to the church. He said that the boy was posessed by a demon and he tried to get the demon out by putting Franken in the tub of Holy Water. The Preist noticed the madness fade from the boy's eyes as he started to struggle, but he didn't remove Franken from the water, if anything he held down Franken even more.

Franken's parents came to the church and rescued their son. That night Mary tried to explain religion and faith in something that one couldn't see to Franken, but he didn't understand. He was only six after all.


	3. Fault

Spirit woke to Savannah's voice. She was screaming at him, shaking him, crying.

"Savvy?" he asked rubbing the sleap out of his eyes.

"They took her! They've taken her!"

Spirit's eyes widened. There was no need to ask who. He ran out of the mansion, going to the part of the garden where he know his mother would be.

"Mother?" he asked aproaching her. He momentarily remembered that he was still in his nightclothes, and that Father would beat him bloody if he knew that Spirit allowed his mother to see him like this.

Mia raised her head. Her blue eyes were lost in tears. She reached for him, but he turned away from her and ran towards the road. He saw a truck and he ran after it, and he continued running until he feet bled. He colapsed on to his knees. The ten year old readhead gasped the air greedily as tears fan down his face. She was gone. Gwydion was gone. His silk nightclothes were torn and bloody, and when he got home his father would beat him.

As Spirit laid gasping a hand came down on shoulder, to large to be his mother's, not that she would follow him.

Howard Albarn looked down on his son. "This is your fault, Spirit. If you and Gwydion hadden't tried to run away this this wouldn't have happened." Howard took off his tie and tied Spirit's hands togeather behind his back. He pushed Spirit forward and he hit the ground.

"Howard picked up Spirit by the back of his nightshirt and pulled him to his bloody feet. "Walk boy."

"Father," Spirit moaned as he fell to his knees again. He feet felt like someone put them through a shreader. He tried to look at his father, but the back of Howard's fist sent his face in the other direction.

"Walk boy."

Spirit gritted his teeth, anger replacing sadness. It was this bastered fault that his little sister was gone. He pulled himself to his feet and started to walk home. Howard followed behind him with narrowed eyes. When they reached the mansion Mia gasped and brought Spirit close to her chest. She untiled his wrists and ran her fingers through his hair. Spirit didn't want to cling to his mother like a child, she was part of the reason Gwydion was taken, because she was to weak to tell Howard to stop, but he couldn't stop himself.

Father left then alone for a few minutes, and after Mia had calmed down enough to talk she whispered in his ear. "We're leaving Spirit. Tonight."

.-*-.

When Spirit awoke that night he was excited. He couldn't help but to be. Finally getting way from his father and all of the horrible things he's done.

He thought about Savvy and her father, Khadeem, head butler of the Albarn household. _When I'm the head of the house I'll let them leave._

The door opened and he smiled as his mother entered carring a suitcase.

"Pack, love. I'll be right back," Mia whispered to him before closing the door.

He pulled an already packed bag out from under his bed, the whole time smiling. He jumped up and down for a minute, then hid his smile with his hands.

He heard a gun shot.

Ceriosity and horror mixed in his stomach as he ran towards the door. As he ran down the dark hall a beam of light showed him that his father's study was open. For a moment Spirit dared to hope, but it quickly turned to cold fear as he opened the study even more. Mia laid on the ground, blood dripping from a hole in her head and staining the carpet behind her, cluching her favorite photo of him and Gwydion to her chest. He needed to look away but he couldn't.

The sound of a pen on paper made Spirit turn his head. Howard stood there sighing a paper before putting it into an envolope. He put it on his desk next to anouther envolope with Spirit's name on it.

"I've left everything to you Spirit. You might be a weapon and a worthless son, but you're the only son I have. My suiside note is for your eyes only, do you understand my boy?" Howard didn't look at Spirit at all.

Spirit nodded numbly, not really undertanding. Howard finally looked at Spirit, and he sighed. "You look so much like your mother. Both of you do." He raised the gun to his temple. "This is your fault Spirit." And he pulled the trigger.

Spirit gasped in shock as he watched his father fall. He felt numb. He took the suiside note off his father's desk and grabbed the picture out of his mother's hands. He couldn't see her face. Gun shots and screams eachoed outside.

"Master Spirit!"

Spirit turned slowly. "Khadeem. They're dead. They're both dead." His sobs became louder. Khadeem froze, but the sound of screaming and gun shots became louder. He scooped Spirit into his arms and ran out of the study and down the hallway. Spirit cried the whole way.

The ballroom was slick with blood and bodies of the guests and servents lay scattered. Khadeem gasped in horror. Spirit tried to turn his head around to see but the butler wouldn't let him.

There was shouting and Khadeem was running again. Bullets hit the walls next to them. The butler pulled back a painting in the hall, opened a small door, and pushed Spirit inside.

"Khadeem, don't leave, please don't leave," Spirit sobbed.

Khadeem touched Spirit's face for a moment. "I have already lost my wife and my Savannah. As the butler of the Albarn household it's my duty to protect you."

As Khadeem closed the door Spirit's sobs grew louder. Outside the painting gunshots siigneled Khadeem's death. Terror, sadness, fear settled in his stomach and froze his heart. He was shaking so bad that his hands were a blur. Not that he could tell, it was pitch black. He was so cold.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew that if he looked up he would see his dead best friend, even if it was pitch black.

He didn't notice when the guns stopped. He didn't notice when his hiding place was opened up. He did notice when someone tried to take the picture and envilope from him. He remembered them taking that someone away on a streacher. He remembered them backing away when they found out he was a weapon. He remembered walking out of his father's mansion, with his dead best friend at his side, that no one else could see.

He remembered opening the envolope, reading his father's words. Only four words, but they sent his world spinning.

_This is your fault._

And he believed it.


	4. Crossing Paths

Marie knew that her family had money troubles. She knew that the fights that her partents got into were about money. How her father had lost his job and her mother didn't have one to begin with.

She knew that they were scared. She also knew that her sisters were scared. And that she was scared.

Fear circled throughout the family, causing fights and tears, but the source was ignored.

One day Marie woke up and her mother was gone. She snuck out of the house and into the woods to find her when she heard a scream.

She ran over to see a boy not much older than her wearing dirty clothes. He was holding his arm to his chest.

"What happened?" she asked as she knelt down beside him.

"I think it might be broken," he gasped, avoiding her question. "Go get your father."

Marie nodded and ran back to her house, bringing her father back to where the boy was, but he wasn't there. There was only a cross carved into the tree.

She didn't notice that her father had wandered off until she heard his scream.

.-*-.

Maxien Mjölnir funeral wasn't as special as it should have been, for her family couldn't afford it.

Mark Mjölnir was given a job out of the blue and life went on for many.

But Marie always remembered the boy with the broken arm, the one who killed her mother. One day she smashed a wall thinking about him, discovering her weapon ability.

The case went cold, and there was only one clue to the identity of the killer.

_The cross._


	5. Blind Bullet Catcher

She was a strange girl; blood red dress, gray skin and hair. Her eyes held wisdom that was beyond her years.

A jack of spades twirled between the fingers on her left hand.

This town was new to her, which was always a good thing. She saw something colorful out of the corner of her eye so she turned.

The card became still in her hand.

As she read the poster she caught a bit of yellow out of the corner of her eye.

_Two heads._

She ripped the poster off the wall and raced after them. She passed under two tall dancing lover. As she watched them they didn't look at her.

She went back to following the two headed person. She found a peep hole in a tent and looked through.

A songstress that seemed to be half goat. A crazy boy that ate dead flesh. A brother and sister sharing a body.

She leaped back. _What in the world is this? This has to be stopped._

She heard footsteps behind her. As she turned she saw something heading for her face, heard a scream, and everything went black.

.-*-.

He and his 'family' were going to the circus. He watched the Deformed Dive, the acrobat, the two headed person.

Then the Blind Bullet Catcher.

He half stood up. She was just as she always is and always will be. Red and gray, with a blood stained cloth wrapped around her eyes.

They shot bullets and arrows at her, and she caught them in spectacular ways that delighted the crowd.

"Would you relax," his 'mother' grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "This is just an illusion."

So he sat down, but on the edge of his seat. When his was all over he would take her away. Away where they would be alone. Together.

.-*-.

He ran to the circus, his arrows and bow in hand. His love was trapped and he would free her. When he got to where they kept the entertainers. He gasped.

Cages. All in cages.

The Deformed Diva lurched forward when she saw him.

"Kill us," she begged. And he did.

They were the only ones left. She reached out her cage to him as though she knew he was there, which, knowing her, she did.

The broke open the cage and he held her to him. He hated that he had to keep letting her go.

"You found me," she whispered in his ear.

"Did you ever doubt that I wouldn't?"

She laughed, and turned her head. "We have to leave, and you'll need to lead the way." She waved her hand in front of her face to prove her point.

He growled, and they left through the woods, him pulling her. Suddenly she turned sharply. "They're following us!"

He ran faster. She stumbled along behind him.

He stopped. She couldn't live like this. Others might be able to, but she can't. "Will they kill us if they catch us?"

She stopped breathing. "Yes."

He pulled her into a hug. "It seems I can't give you the child you want in this life."

She laughed with him. "Maybe the next."

The sound of people marching through the woods. To them.

They pulled each other closer.

He heard the guns click before he was even aware they were there.

He took a breath.

_Bang._


End file.
